Steambot Falls (a Gravity falls x Steambot Chronicles Au)
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this universe Dipper,Gideon,and Bill who is human are friend's.Gideon and Bill are both in love with Dipper.Mabel is a ghost and Bud and Stan both run the shack.Now what adventures will Dipper, gideon,and Bill have along with their Trotmobiles and friend's
1. Prologue

I do not own Gravity Falls or Steambot Chronicles and this is just for fun.In this Au Bill is Human and is friends with Dipper and Gideon.Mabel is a ghost and Grunkle stan and Bud work in the shack together.This is a one shot for now.Also contians Dipper and bill and dipper and Gideon as a romance.

Prologue

The three friend's lived in a cabin outside Happy Garland.One was a kid who seeked mystery and adventure.The other a kid who was all about making deals and like to cause trouble.The last was someone who would not let anyone stand in his way.Dipper was siting on his trotmobile with Gideon and Bill making breakfest."Hey pine tree what are you writing"Bill asked."Oh just about the stuff we found and places we have been"Dipper said."I see like the vampires"Gideon said."Yeah also about the kiss we shared Bill and the one we shared Gideon"Dipper said.

Bud and Grunkle Stan came out of the house."Hey Dipper,Gideon, and Bill head into Happy garland and pick up the booze"Grunkle stan said."Got it for this tour stop"Dipper said."Come on Boy's we have to run our Shack to get UR"Bud said.Dipper,Bill,and Gideon nodded and left and went through the gate to Happy Garland.Dipper went and got the Achool from the Fashon Posuer.Bill and Gideon saw dipper comming out holding the bottle.

"Why do we stay there"Bill asked."Oh because we we work for them"Gideon said."Hey Bill and Gideon do you just wanna drink it and fill the bottle with water"Dipper asked.The blonde headed boy got close to dipper and kissed him on the lips.Gideon took the bottle and opened it and took a sip."Refreashing"Gideon said handing it to Bill.Bill took a drink and Laughed"Lets go to the arena I saw gnomes the other day"He said.Dipper took a big glup "Sure"He said hicupping.Dipper entered the arena as a trotmobile fighter and battled Elder.During the fight Dipper saw Gnomes.

The Gnomes noticed dipper and wanted to make him thier King and presentd a Gnomes themed trotmobile.Bill took the trotmobile and defeated the Gnomes.Dipper wrote all this down in his journel.Dipper lost the match to elder but on the way home.Bill and Gideon kissed dipper.Dipper blushed and decide not go back to the shack they lived in with the ones who acted like thier parents.Dipper,Gideon,and Bill then headed to Neuhafen and did not look back.

Bill smiled at dipper and Gideon as they arrived at the port town.Dipper bumped into a girl."Hi there the name is Mabel and I am lost as can be can you help me get to Nefroburg"She asked."It would be our pleasure miss the name is Gideon"Gideon said."I am Bill of course we will help shooting star"Bill said."Let's be on our way"Dipper said.When they left Neuhafen Mabel vanished."Ghost"Dipper said.

Bill wrote it in the journal."No wait she is over thier"Gideon said.Mabel fell out of the trotmobile but was floating."Okay Ghost for sure"Dipper said.Dipper drove the trotmobile fast but Mabel kept getting ahead of them."I am not going anywhere" Mabel said."Fine lets head back to the shack were we live"Dipper said.Gideon and bill nodded thier heads in agreement.Mabel noticed both were in love with dipper as they pulled up to the shack

end of Prologue I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Gravity falls or Steambot Chronicles and this is just for fun

Chapter 1

The trotmobile drove throu the woods as Dipper and Gideon had a race.Dipper won and fought Gideon's trotmobile.Dipper then walked deeper into the woods and came across a broken trotmobile.It had the name Mabel on the plate and Dipper took note in his journal.

Dipper walked a little futher into the woods and found a good place to rest.Dipper laid down in the roses and took a nap.Gideon waited by the trotmobiles and heard strange noises comming from behind him."The hide Behind"Gideon thought.Dipper had a pleasent dream and felt himself having trouble waking up.Dipper saw himself looking at a house that was destroyed and saw hairs of a strange pet."A Unicorn" dipper thought.

Dipper woke up and saw in the roses traces of a house.Dipper got up and noticed it was night and saw Gideon started a camp fire.Dipper smiled and started eatting."Thanks for the date under the stars"Dipper said."Anytime by the way I had a run in with the hide behind"Gideon said.Dipper nodded looking at Gideon and smiled."Basil was right these woods were a great place to find some things"Dipper said."So what did you find Dipper"Gideon asked.

"A broken trotmobile with the name Mabel on the plate and this place is near nefroburg"Dipper said."But why did we met her Ghost far away from here"Gideon asked while making smores.Dipper ate some smores as Gideon left some smores behind them.Dipper heard the sounds of the hide behind as Gideon kissed him.Dipper and gideon then saw shooting stars and saw Ghost Mabel and Bill arrived."Hey Bill and Mabel"Dipper said as Giddeon had his arm around him.

Mabel could tell Bill was Jealous of Gideon.Dipper then got up after hearing what sounded like a running trotmobile.Dipper went back in the woods and saw the broken trotmobile repaired.Dipper got in the driver seat and found a photo of Mabel and a boy.Dipper drove the trotmobile and Mabel noticed it."That trotmobile is cursed"Mabel said.

Dipper then fainted holding the photo.Dipper woke up in a tent as Gideon and Bill made breakfast."What happened"Dipper asked as he left the tent."Nothing"Bill said burning the photo.The photo burned and the boy looked like dipper but only Gideon noticed.Gideon handed Dipper some food.Dipper started eating as he saw Mabel looking at the trotmobile.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review more Steambot Falls comming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own gravity falls or Steambot Chronicles and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

A few days had past as Dipper and Bill held hands siting on the train. Bill sighed knowing Dipper brought the maybe cursed trotmobile to Professor Nutmeg.He looked at the piece of the brunt photo that survived knowing dipper would have questions.He dropped the burnt photo as dipper kissed him on the lips. He blushed as dipper picked up the burnt photo.

Dipper sighed " I saw the photo before you burnt it Bill " He said. Bill stood up and sat on the other side of the cabin.Dipper chuckled " How about we head to the arena and battle wendy the trotmobile champ of nefroburg " He said.Bill nodded sure as the train stopped.Dipper and Bill got off the train " too bad Gideon has the trotmobile today , lets go vist Wendy at the nefroburg arena " Dipper said.

Bill thought about it as they left the station and walked the streets. Bill looked at Dipper as they stopped in front of a small food shop." Wait we left the other trotmobile in the forest " Dipper said.Bill chuckled as he got two two coffee's and muffins. Bill smiled as dipper took a sip of coffee. Bill thought about Mabel and the boy in the photo " Oh dipper you have no memories about that time it was you but Mabel asked me to save you so she became a ghost and i became Human , Still I am glad because we get to be together " He said.

He had a small smirk " but gideon being in love with you as well I can't stand it " He thought. Dipper noticed the furious look on Bill's face. Dipper headed for the arena. Bill heard Mabel's ghost. " Its more then that Bill , I have your powers , so I can tell the trotmobile wasn't you but was some other force and Dipper came back to life " She said.Bill sighed as she floated the coffee cup ' I know mabel , I have been watching over dipper a long time" He said. Bill noticed Gideon at the nefro museum and walked over. " Gideon we have to talk "Bill said. Gideon nodded fine as they walked to the movies.

Meanwhile Dipper was watching Wendy repair her trotmobile. " So dipper , what's with that trotmobile from the woods " Wendy asked as she pointed to a wrench.Dipper grabbed the wrench and handed to Wendy " According to the ghost Mabel its cursed , but there was a photo burnt by Bill of a boy and girl " He said. Wendy took the wrench and nodded " So you think Bill is keeping secrets " She asked.

Dipper leaned against the trotmobile "Yeah but I still love them both " He said.Wendy tossed Dipper a soda. Dipper caught the soda and took a sip. " thanks Wendy " He said. Wendy took a seat next to him "lets investigate Dipper before Bill , Mabel , Or Gideon find us " She said. Dipper nodded yeah as he high fived her. Wendy got in her troutmobile and held out her hand.Dipper nodded and took her hand. Wendy smiled as the two drove off.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review. About Bill and Ghost Mabel basically in saving Dipper's life he became human and has been watching over him and fell in love.


End file.
